Johnlock Drabbles
by Lillyflower01
Summary: A series of short Johnlock drabbles. Most are sad and full of feels. (I own nothing except my ideas)
1. Sunshine

"Sherlock," That was all I could say. That was all I needed to say. "Sherlock, please."

Sherlock's hand reached up to caress my face.

I tried to force my walls to stay up. I couldn't break. I could hold back my tears. I have to hold back my tears. I can't cry.

"John," He said.

I grabbed his hand, clutching it as if my life depended on it. Which it might.

"I phoned the ambulance," I whispered, looking over my lover's blood stained body.

"I doesn't matter-"

"It does matter!" I snapped. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "You're going to be okay."

Deep in my heart I know I'm lying to myself. The wound is too fatal. But I can't say that out loud. Saying it out loud would make it too real.

"What's the name of this case going to be?" Asked Sherlock, dragging his thumb across my cheek, lovingly. "On your blog."

I shook my head, "I don't know."

Silence.

"You're so beautiful, John," He said.

A smile flickered across my face.

"I always thought so," He muttered.

"I know," A dry, humorless laugh emitted from my throat. "You tell me constantly."

"It's true," Sherlock smiled.

I jumped as he started a coughing fit, his body racking back and forth. I murmured meaningless words of somewhat comfort as a few specks of blood flew from his mouth.

"I love you, Sherlock," I whispered.

"I love you too," He smiled.

He leaned up, wincing slightly, and pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"The ambulance will be here soon," I said quietly, more to comfort myself than Sherlock.

"Of course it will, love," He mumbled.

I laid down next to him, pulling his head onto my chest.

He started to hum. I felt it before I heard it. I deep rumble emitting from his chest.

Then he started to sing. _"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine."_

I buried my face in Sherlock's hair.

"_You make me happy when times are grey."_

"Sherlock," I muttered, my voice breaking slightly.

_"__You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_

"Stop it, Sherlock," I whispered.

_"__Please don't take my sunshine away,"_

My walls broke. Tears flew down my face, my body rocking with sobs.

"Sherlock, I love you. I love you so much."

No answer.

"Sherlock?"

I felt against his throat for a pulse.

Nothing.

A strangled sob rose from my throat.

"Sherlock!" I yelled.

The ambulance rushed around the corner. Only a few seconds too late.


	2. The Fall

John sat on the chair, staring blankly at the wall across from him.

_Sherlock is gone._

Everything seemed so surreal.

_Sherlock is gone._

Everything John did, it just seemed like he was going through the motions.

_Sherlock is gone._

This couldn't be real.

_Sherlock is gone._

It couldn't be possible that he'd never hear any of his deductions again.

_Sherlock is gone._

All the hate couldn't have possibly gotten to Sherlock, right?

_Sherlock is gone._

John sighed and looked down at the business card in his hand.

Therapy_._

Did he need therapy?

_Sherlock is gone._

Yes. He needed therapy.

John grabbed his phone off the table, quickly dialing the number.

A few days later, John sat in a dull room, playing with his hands.

"Hello Mister Watson," Smiled a dark haired man, carefully stepping through the doorway. "I'm Doctor Smith."

Doctor Smith sat down in the seat across from John.

"Why don't you start with telling me why you're here," Suggested Doctor Smith.

"The voices," John immediately said.

"E-Excuse me?" Said Doctor Smith, looking a bit worried.

"Th-The voices." John repeated, refusing to meet Doctor Smith's eyes. "They've been in my head ever sense…ever sense that day…"

"Can be more specific with the day?" Wondered Doctor Smith.

John stuttered over words for a while, trying to find the heart to say it out loud.

"What do you think could've caused these voices?" Said Doctor Smith, "Could it be a side effect from this day you've mentioned?"

John nodded, staring at his hands.

"What exactly do these voices say?" Asked Doctor Smith.

"Always the same thing," Stated John. "Sher-He is gone."

"Who is gone?" Doctor Smith asked.

John took a deep breath.

"Sherlock is gone."


End file.
